goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Fred Jones (samster5677)
Fred Jones is a main antagonist in Samster5677's Scooby Doo Series. However, unlike his original counterpart, he has a very bad temper and gets angry with the gang (including Scooby Doo) quite a bit. He is also well-known for giving them concussions as punishment for disobeying him or spending a huge amount of money on certain products. He is rude to all of his gang members. He has an obsession with beer and steak, to which he will hurt someone physically if they get their hands on his beer and steak. An example of Fred's rudeness is when he never lets anyone borrow his grill (which he uses to grill his steak). He never lets anyone borrow the Mystery Machine Van, as he states that it only belongs to him and he is the only one who can drive it. Fred can also be evil and acts like a villain. An example of him being evil is in one video (https://youtu.be/JcZlJmwRgyk) where he and the gang "ruin" Christmas parties going on around town on Christmas Eve. Fred also goes a bit too far when he announces that he purchased a missile gun from a weapon shop, so they can shoot down Santa Claus. Shaggy, Scooby, and Daphne are all in agreement to Fred's plan. However, Velma states that what they are about to do could result in them getting arrested. Fred tells her that they do not care. Then, the gang travel inside the Mystery Machine. At the first house, Shaggy steals a bunch of McDonald's food from a fat man and runs back to the van. Fred decides to drive into everything, thus destroying the decorations, tables, etc. At the next house, Fred drives the van into it, destroying everything, much to the shock of several people that are having a party there. Fred runs in and punches the guests, which knocks them out, much to the shock of the two males sitting on the couch (possibly the owners of the house) He notices some Corona beer, which he steals. All of a sudden, Fred goes around destroying all of the decorations, including a disco ball. Daphne runs in and takes some selfies. 15 Christmas parties later, Fred grabs his missile gun and notices Santa driving his sleigh in the sky. Fred aims the gun towards him and fires the missile, thus causing Santa's sleigh to explode. Fred decides to steal the large sack of presents from the sleigh and they run off. Later, the gang are celebrating their success in the plan, except for Velma who goes up to her room. A few minutes later, there is a knock at the door, revealing it to be two policemen. One of them says that a member of Fred's gang called them. So, Fred assumed that Velma was the one who did so. Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:People who are rude Category:People can be rude sometimes Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Males Category:Main antagonists Category:Male Category:The Scooby Doo Gang Category:Violent Characters Category:Very Angry Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Abusive Characters Category:Wrathful Category:Criminals Category:Anti-Villains Category:Brutes